Genesect and the Legend Awakened: Redone
by The Fangirl92
Summary: Instead of a different Mewtwo, the Mewtwo in this movie is the same one Ash encountered previously. How will things go this time around? Rated for safety.


Deep in a remote part of Unova, a forest was alive with the sounds of bug and bird Pokémon. A newly hatched Sewaddle crawled along the branch of a tall Oran berry tree, eyeing a particularly large, juicy looking Oran berry dangling tauntingly above its head. The small bug Pokémon reached up with two of its stubby legs, resting its body weight on its remaining four. Unfortunately for the Sewaddle, the berry was still out of reach. Growing frustrated, the little Pokémon raised its body higher and stood on only two of its six legs, its body straining as it tried to reach the berry.

However, just as the little Pokémon touched the berry, it lost its balance and started to fall. The Sewaddle kicked its limbs furiously, trying to find something to latch onto. Unable to find anything, the Pokémon closed its eyes and braced itself for impact. But before the Sewaddle hit the ground, the sensation of falling suddenly stopped. Confused, the Pokémon opened its eyes and found itself floating just above the ground, its body glowing with a soft blue color.

"You should be more careful, young one."

The Sewaddle looked up to see the strangest Pokémon it had ever seen in its short life. Sitting in a tree was a large grey Pokémon with a long, thick purple tail. Strangely, the Pokémon had three circular shaped digits on each hand and a tube of flesh exiting the back of its head and reentering its body just below its neck. The Pokémon had a feline like face, and its eyes were angled in such a way that it seemed to have a permanent stern look on its face.

Yet despite his stern looking appearance, Mewtwo's eyes were twinkling with barely concealed humor. Using its psychic powers, Mewtwo gently placed the Sewaddle on the ground and then proceeded to pick the Oran berry the small bug Pokémon had been after. The berry gently floated down and landed in front of the little Pokémon.

The Sewaddle, at this point, realized that it had its jaw open and snapped its mouth shut. Grabbing the berry with one paw, the Sewaddle chirped a thank you and proceeded to waddle away. Mewtwo watched the Pokémon go, until it disappeared with a rustle of leaves behind some bushes.

The legendary psychic Pokémon shook its head fondly. "It seems where ever I go, the young ones all seem to act the same," Mewtwo murmured warmly.

Though he would never admit it, Mewtwo had a certain fondness for the young. During his travels through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now Unova, Mewtwo had seen many horrible things. He had seen trainers viciously work their Pokémon to the bone, trainers attacking Pokémon for 'fun' and leaving the injured for dead. He had seen humans gloatingly eating in front of those who were hungry, taking pleasure at the sight of the hungry, frail, emancipated bodies. He had seen the despair in, Pokémon and human alike, the victim's cold, sad eyes. And Mewtwo knew that though he punished the wrongdoers and helped the victims, such suffering would never leave the world.

Sometimes the amount of suffering around him made Mewtwo wonder if anything he did was really worth it. It also served as a painful reminder for his past. The memories of his cruelty towards Pokémon and humans alike never left him, like a wound that refused to heal. Mewtwo often wondered if he could ever atone for his mistakes. Part of him wondered if he was even worthy enough to be forgiven. Often he spent hours just brooding over the subject.

Yet, whenever he was brooding over his dark past or thinking about how cruel the world was, the young always seemed to snap him out of his depressing mood. Just the mere presence of the young seemed to fill Mewtwo with glorious warmth. Every child or young Pokémon seemed to hold the same type of innocence. An innocence that reminded him that there may be endless suffering, but there is also endless happiness and good as well. Sometimes, the presence of children or young Pokémon was the only thing that could snap him out of it.

The little Sewaddle was a perfect example of this. Mewtwo had been sitting in tree thinking about a past mistake he made toward a boy before the Pokémon had snapped him back to the present. He had been contemplating how that boy could have ever forgiven him for his actions. How was it that boy could be so kind? How could he do so much and ask for nothing in return? Mewtwo often thought about that boy with the Pikachu…

Shaking his head, Mewtwo looked at the sky. From the position of the sun, Mewtwo could tell it was about midday. Currently, Mewtwo was traveling with some bird Pokémon from all different regions. He had met these Pokémon during his travels, and they had decided to tag along with him for a while. Though Mewtwo enjoyed traveling, he sometimes felt lonely, especially since he didn't get to see the cloned Pokémon often since they had spread out all over the Johto region. The loneliness had gotten the better of him and Mewtwo had allowed the bird Pokémon to travel with him for a bit. Early that day the bird Pokémon had wanted to explore the area and they all had agreed to meet at a certain spot around midday.

Using his psychic powers, he lifted himself from the tree branch and levitated himself above the tree line. Turning north, Mewtwo then proceeded to fly towards his destination.

* * *

Ash Ketchum loved to fly. He loved feeling the wind blowing by, causing his eyes to water and his hair to whip around. He loved feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins as he flew faster and faster. But most of all, he loved looking down and seeing how small everything had become. This particular flying experience was even better since he was riding a legendary Pokémon. Though he had meet many legendary Pokémon throughout his travels, every time he meet a new one he couldn't help but be in awe by each one's strength and grace.

"Reshiram, can you go faster?" he yelled out.

The legendary white dragon who he was riding let out a tremendous screech and proceeded to fly faster. Ash let out a happy below as they flew. Closing his eyes, Ash lifted his arms into the air, enjoying the ride. To Ash, it seemed nothing could ruin this moment.

"Finally! Took you long enough to get here!"

Startled, Ash opened his eyes at the familiar sounding voice. In front of him hovering in the air was the legendary black dragon Pokémon Zekrom. On its back was a girl, a familiar dark-skinned, purple haired girl.

"Zekrom and I challenge you Ash!" Iris yelled as her mass of purple hair blew crazily in the wind. As if stating his agreement, Zekrom let out a mighty roar. Then, it let out a powerful thunderbolt attack, aiming for Ash.

Ash screamed when the powerful attack hit him. Though he had been on the receiving end of many electric attacks (courtesy of his starter) it didn't stop them from being painful. Once the attack ended, Ash, whose entire body was smoking at this point, realized Reshiram had disappeared. He started screaming again as he fell.

CRASH!

Groaning from the pain in his head and neck, Ash opened his eyes. Looking down at him with a mixture of concern, irritation, and amusement was Iris, with Axew sticking out of her hair, and his starter Pokémon, Pikachu.

"About time you work up," Iris said.

"Did you really have to use Pikachu's thunderbolt to wake me up?" Ash grumbled as he stood up and stretched.

Iris walked over to the window in the room and opened the curtains, letting the morning sunlight into the. "You wouldn't get up, so I had Pikachu do it," she retorted.

"Pikapi, Pikachu," Pikachu stated nodding his head.

"Whatever," Ash said before covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon," Iris stated before leaving the room.

Still grumbling slightly, Ash proceeded to go through his mourning routine. Once finished he went to the dining room of the lab where Cilan had already prepared breakfast. Everyone else was already seated and eating except for Ash and Pikachu, so Ash slide into the empty seat next to Iris while Pikachu jumped onto the seat next to him.

For the first few minutes it was relatively quiet as everyone ate. After the humans had mostly finished their meals, Professor Juniper looked up from her plate and smiled warmly. "What are you guys going to do now that fiasco with Team Plasma is over?" she asked.

Ash took another bite of his breakfast as he thought. Swallowing, he replied, "Well I guess I'll go back to Kanto now. Everything else is pretty much taken care of here."

Cilan hummed in agreement, "I think I'll join you if that's okay. I would love to see all the different tastes Kanto has to offer."

"Same here," Iris said.

Professor Juniper pursed her lips in thought. "I guess that makes sense. But don't you want to see Pokémon Hills first?"

"What's Pokémon Hills?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"You didn't hear about during your travels?" Juniper replied surprised. "It's kind of a nature reserve for Pokémon opening soon in New Tork City. It will be the first place ever to have Pokémon from all different regions in it living in the same habitat."

Cilan snapped his fingers, "Oh! Now I remember!" Turning his head to look at the Professor, he asked, "But it's not open yet. How could we see it?"

"Well I was invited to come see it before it opens. But I'm much too busy right now with the lab right now to go there. But I'm sure if I called you guys could go in my place. What do you say?"

Filled with an excitement that he usually felt at the thought of Pokémon, Ash jumped out of his chair. "Heck yeah! Let's go Pikachu!" he exclaimed before running out of the room.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked before jumping down from his chair and scampering after his impulsive trainer.

After their departure, Iris shook her head and asked, "How long do you think it will take for him to realize that he doesn't know which way to go?" She didn't receive an answer, for the rooms remaining occupants were too busy chuckling at the Kanto trainer's antics. "Honestly, his he really 15?" She sighed again before smiling, "What a kid."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my first multi-chapter story! **

**Before I continue let me make some clarifications. Ash and his group are teenagers. Also, it has been a while since I watched a lot of the episodes so my knowledge will be a bit rusty. I also looked up some things on Bulbapiedia if your wondering were I will be getting some of my information.**

**Another thing, my updates will be sporadic. I am going through a really busy and important part of my life right now, but I will try to update when I can.**

**Though reviews with constructive criticism may motivate me (wink,wink,nudge,nudge). **


End file.
